


Gaymer Zone

by 264feet



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/264feet/pseuds/264feet
Summary: Sumire and Futaba play Dance Dance Evolution.
Relationships: Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Gaymer Zone

“Dance Dance Evolution?” 

Sumire does a twirl. “Ta-da! You brought me to the arcade to increase my knowledge of video games, right? Here’s one that I like playing!”

“Yeah, but…” Futaba pushes up her glasses, hoping they would catch the light and do the anime glasses thing, but she just winds up smudging them instead. She wipes them off on her shirt while grumbling. “It’s  _ exercise _ . That’s, like, the opposite of gaming.” 

“I think it’s both! It’s not  _ just  _ working out, it’s fun!” 

‘Fun’. Tch. Fun is sitting hunched over the keyboard like a gargoyle as you exploit some megacorp’s website backdoor (username: admin, password: admin?  _ really? _ ). Fun is grinding on Fantasy Star Online for 14 hours until you get an uber-rare drop. Fun is-- fun is watching Sumire finally beat her first level of Train of Life, having bitten back her urge to just take the controller and  _ do it already _ , and rewarding her with a kiss on the cheek. 

Neither hacking nor gaming had been her leet jock gal pal’s thing, but she always listened patiently as Futaba info dumped about any of them. All the same, Futaba always attended Sumire’s gymnastics events to cheer her on. 

DDE really is a compromise between their clashing aesthetics. Futaba strokes her chin. She could still get cramps just walking to Leblanc and back, though. Could she really do this? 

It’s as if Sumire reads her mind. “Unless you’re not enough of a gamer.” 

“Oh, it’s  _ on _ .” 

They take their places on the two dance pads. Sumire begins to select easy mode.

“Is that an insult? Pick ‘insane’,” Futaba scoffs.

“If you’re sure…”

“It’ll be the biggest EXP drop. I can ace this.” 

The level starts on ‘insane’ difficulty. Arrows accost her vision like a Touhou final boss. Futaba cracks her knuckles, stretches her legs, and gets ready.

\---

“I think she’s coming to.”

“Taba? Can you hear me?” 

She’s laying on someone’s lap. As her vision fades back in, the world above spins like a CD. Someone puts a sports drink to her lips. She takes a sip. 

Futaba tries to move her arms and legs. No good, they’re at 0% stability. She’s been reduced to a slime. She’ll have to slither on the floor to get home. 

“Futaba?” Sumire asks. Futaba manages to look up. Sumire’s face has filled her vision, and it hits her that her head is on Sumire’s lap. 

“I beefed it, didn’t I?”

“You beefed it big time,” Sumire says, lovingly. 

“This is so cringe… leave me here to rot.” 

What a nightmare. She’s not a pogchamp, she’s a pogchump. She’ll never play DDE again as long as she lives. She’s going to crawl back into her tomb and die. 

Sumire leans down and gently kisses her lips. “Thanks for trying to play with me anyway,” she says. “I had fun. And look!”

Suddenly, Futaba can stand! A Phoenix Down has graced her. Sumire, holding her hand, points at the game’s leaderboard. In the number one spot is someone who entered their initials as “S+F.” 

“It stands for Sumire & Futaba!” she says. 

Futaba gawks. “You… got the top high score?” 

“Mhm! It’s not that I didn’t care that you fainted, but I was in… you know…”

“The gamer zone?”

Sumire nods sagely. “The gamer zone.” 

Futaba feels pride coursing through her. It’s like she’s watching a baby bird fly away from the nest. She squeezes Sumire's hand. “There may be hope for you yet as a gamer after all!” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, please support me.
> 
> https://officiallilith.tumblr.com/post/174676670574/commissions-are-open-update-162020-commissions  
> 


End file.
